CRUISE
by sethreene
Summary: Kadang Marie berpikir, apa hal penting yang akan merubah hidupnya kelak. Menjadi mata-mata? Atau jatuh cinta pada mata-mata? Modern!AU, Straight Pair, HataMarie


.

.

.

Bosan rasanya bila menjadi sesosok seperti Ryousuke. Kerjaannya sejak pagi lalu hanya mondar-mandir dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lainnya, makan, tidur, lalu melangkah malas memasuki kamar seseorang. Dengan santai ia duduk di kursi empuk penuh tumpukan baju dan tanpa malu menguap, mulai tertidur.

"Ah! Tidak."

Ryousuke terbangun mendengar pekikan frustasi dari gadis di depannya ini. Bola matanya yang bulat ngantuk memandang setengah minat kearah gadis berambut pirang yang tengah sibuk sendiri.

Marie Torres dalam keadaan yang lumayan berantakan. Dia sudah mandi sejak dua setengah jam lalu - dilihat dari rambut pirang gandumnya yang setengah kering tergerai sepundak. Masih mengenakan pakaian dalam di bawah handuknya yang agak merosot, disebabkan gerakan tangannya yang agresif memilah-milah pakaian dari dalam lemari sampai tersebar di atas tempat tidur.

Baju apa yang harus ia pakai? Formal? Semi formal? Kasual? Gaun - Ooh ini cuma makan malam biasa bersama seseorang (masalahnya orang ini bukan 'orang biasa'!). Marie pusing memilih baju yang tepat untuk dikenakannya saat ia menemui orang itu nanti di restoran.

Yaa, bukan berarti dia orang yang spesial juga, sih.

Marie sempat bersin. Menandakan bahwa ia harus cepat mengambil keputusan atau dia bakal kena flu duluan. Maka Marie mengambil sebuah baju terusan warna _peach_ dan sebuah _blazer_ hitam berlengan seperempat. _Tidak terlalu aneh kan?_ bisik hati Marie. Namun gadis itu sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi lalu mulai berdandan.

Mula-mula ia menyisir rambut. Sambil dikejar waktu sebelah tangannya rusuh mencari _hair dryer_ dari dalam laci. Ia memilin rambutnya menjadi sepasang kepang di kedua kepalanya lalu mengikatnya di belakang kepala. _Dimana penjepitnya?!_

 _ **.**_

Jam dinding mewarta waktu pukul 5 pm. Marie sudah siap dengan sepasang sepatu bertumit rendah, mengingat 'orang itu' tidak suka melihat Marie memakai _high heels_ dan badannya lebih tinggi dari dirinya _\- pfftt_. Marie mengambil tas tangan dari atas meja rias lalu berjalan mendekati Ryousuke yang masih duduk ganteng.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _mon cher~_ " Marie mengecup hidung mungil Ryousuke, membelai kedua telinga berbulu belang lembut.

Masih dengan mata bulat malas, ia membalas dengan dengkuran halus, tubuhnya memberontak kecil dari pegangan kedua tangan ramping nan putih yang lalu menaruhnya kembali diatas sofa nyaman. Terlihat sekali bahwa gadis itu sedang terburu-buru.

Namun Ryousuke melompat lalu membuntuti langkah Marie hingga menggiringnya sampai depan pintu, sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu yang berdebam agak keras. Ryosuke masih duduk diam di tempatnya. Tidak sampai tiga puluh detik, Marie kembali membuka pintu.

"Aku lupa kunci rumah!"

Kali inipun Ryousuke masih hanya memperhatikan majikannya itu kembali sibuk menggeledah isi laci. Setelah ketemu, ia langsung kembali pergi sambil tak lupa mengunci pintu kali ini.

Ryousuke menguap lagi.

.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran masakan Perancis yang namanya sengaja tidak disebutkan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan(?), nampak sosok seorang pria muda duduk sendiri disebuah meja. Pandangannya menoleh kearah suguhan pemandangan diatas kota. Entah pria itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau melamun. Atau kedua-duanya sama saja?

Tidak lama kemudian, Marie datang - dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Hatano-san." ia menyapa dengan suara terengah-engah.

Pria yang dipanggil Hatano itu sontak menoleh, "Marie, kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru sekali?"

 _"Ooh, jadi kamu melamun selama ini?"_ "Aku terlambat." Marie tersenyum kurang enak.

"Hm, silahkan duduk." Hatano menanggapi dengan acuh. Marie duduk di depannya dengan agak canggung.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah teman satu Sekolah Menengah Atas di Kampus D, sebuah sekolah Internasional. Hatano adalah salah satu anggota Organisasi Intra Sekolah sekaligus salah satu dari peringkat anak-anak terbaik dengan kecerdasan dan kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Konon, sekarang setelah enam tahun lamanya tanpa pernah bertemu lagi, mereka yang termasuk 'delapan monster' (sebutan dari Sakuma-sensei untuk menjuluki delapan anak-anak jenius itu) itu bekerja dibawah pengawasan sang mantan kepala sekolah mereka dulu, Yuuki-sensei. Itulah desas-desus yang didengar Marie akhir-akhir ini, sebelum Hatano tiba-tiba mengirim email berisi undangan makan malam _hanya berdua_.

Namun selain hal itu, ada hal lain yang melatari motif Marie untuk mau bertemu dengan Hatano disini.

"Kau kemana saja selama enam tahun terakhir ini?" Marie memulai percakapan. Mencoba untuk meluapkan seluruh perasaannya yang terpendam. "Tiba-tiba saja kau muncul, mengajakku makan malam, bertemu hanya denganmu disini. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan beruntuk diucapkan oleh Marie, dan sesungguhnya masih banyak sekali hal yang ingin di tanyakannya kepada Hatano.

Apa ia tak pernah menyadari perasaaannya sejak dulu?

Ia sudah lama memendam suatu perasaan kagum yang aneh di dadanya terhadap seorang pemuda. Dimatanya pemuda itu begitu kokoh, tegar, dan hangat. Sungguh sosok yang begitu terang untuk dipandang dan terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

Kadang Marie melihatnya berlaga diatas lapangan licin, diantara riuh sorak-sorai seluruh sekolah. Kadang Marie mendapati diri pemuda itu di sudut perpustakaan, dengan buku di tangan dan kacamata, pemandangan unik, lalu Marie tak bisa menahan senyumnya kala pemuda itu takluk diatas meja hingga temannya yang berambut hitam datang membangunkan.

Marie sadar sejak dulu bahwa orang seperti Hatano ini tidak pantas bersanding disisinya. Dirinya cuma orang biasa yang harus kerja keras hanya untuk mendapat beasiswa. Setelah orang tuanya meninggal lima tahun lalu Marie memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Perancis dan menetap di Jepang, bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Marie berusaha untuk mandiri.

Ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh karena masih mengharapkan balasan perasaan dari pemuda itu. Dirinya saja tak pernah menyatakan sendiri secara langsung bagaimana mau dibalas, coba?

.

Hatano terdiam cukup lama. Sejak tadi ia belum juga membuka mulut. Suasana sekitar cukup ramai. Pengunjung restoran datang silih berganti. Musik klasik diputar berulang-ulang. Minuman di atas meja mereka belum tersentuh. Keheningan masih menyambangi dunia mereka.

Sebelum akhirnya Hatano melenyapkan senyap dengan sepatah suara rendah, agak berat-

"Marie, langsung saja. Aku..."

\- bersama kedua tangan yang mendadak sudah menggenggam tangan Marie dengan erat tanpa sang gadis sadari.

"... ingin kamu menjadi istriku."

.

.

.


End file.
